


welcome to the family, trabi

by JaMills



Series: a crow's caw is heard on christmas eve [2]
Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: 1960s Cars, Christmas Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Canon Art, Loid Forger's Implied Bribing, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaMills/pseuds/JaMills
Summary: The Forgers finally get a car.
Relationships: Anya Forger & Loid Forger | Twilight & Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess, Loid Forger | Twilight/Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess
Series: a crow's caw is heard on christmas eve [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064279
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	welcome to the family, trabi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lacrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrow/gifts).



> Nothing to say, I just wanted to exploit Endo's Christmas illustration and that's how we got here.
> 
> Hope you like it!!

The sun was already setting when Yor and Anya made their way back home after some last minute Christmas shopping slash dog walking. Anya bought Becky a pair of cute red hairpins to match with the gloves she had given Anya earlier that week. Yor smiled as her daughter hopped excitedly while skipping the cracks on the snow covered sidewalk. She hoped Blackbell didn't mind the "commoner" gift, as Anya really tried her best when picking the hairpins. But she knew the nature of their friendship was sincere enough to put aside those frivolous thoughts.

As she considered making a detour to get Anya a cup of hot chocolate, a car honked behind them. Yor grasped Anya's hand a bit tighter at the sound, far too accostumed to bad experiences with car honks for her liking. For now, she'd ignore any ill-intended comment that reached them. She still had a child and a dog to watch out right now.

"Hey, pretty ladies, can I give you a ride?"

That was exactly the kind of comment that would usually make her turn on her heels and break some poor car's headlights with their owner's skull. But the voice didn't have the usual malicious tone, it also sounded too familiar for a random passerby.

Yor turned around and her mouth was caught in a slight "oh" of surprise as she recognized the driver.

"Loid?!" She asked in surprise. "What's with the car?"

  
Loid smiled with a shrug, his unkempt hair making him look younger and more relaxed than the average.

  
"I bought it." He answered simply. "It's our car now. Merry Christmas."

Yor widened her eyes and cover her mouth in surprise as Anya let go of her hand to go check on the new family's possession.

"Woah, a car!!" Anya looked excitedly at the brand new red Trabant as Loid parked and get off the car. "Does it have a laser gun like Bondman's Bondmobile?"

"I'm afraid not." Loid chuckled as he ruffled the girl's covered hair. _I'm surprised this thing comes with a heating system at all._ "It was the best I could get. Did you like it?"

  
"Gosh, Loid, of course we did! This is amazing!" Yor exclaimed in a joyful smile, even Bond cheered with a 'woof!' by her side. "You didn't need to go this far for a gift, though. Cars are so expensive! Also, isn't the waiting list quite long?"

"It is." He admitted. Absent-mindedly, he opened the car's front door to let Anya explore its insides, barely scolding her for the dirt feat on the seat's cover. "To be honest, I have been on it since my first marriage. Then I met you and I worked hard to speed the process. The extra shifts, strict savings, even getting on the hospital's director good side to get a better spot at the list... I'm afraid I sacrificed precious time at home with this, but I just wanted to give you two a bit more of comfort."

Yor felt both cheeks and chest warm up at such confession. Loid went through all of that just for them? Giving his all on working just so they didn't have to walk some extra blocks on the weekends? She didn't even have it in her to say it was unnecessary, that she didn't mind walking and that he should be a little more selfish for his sake, from time to time. She couldn't, because surprising them with a car on the holidays was just the prime example of how Loid Forger cared for his family, scam marriage or not.

  
Yor used a bit of her courage to hold Loid's hand, which was cold due the lack of gloves. Maybe this would warm him up a little.

"Your effort is very much appreciated, Loid. Thank you for worrying about us." She deemed it a win when she caught evem the faint blush on his cheeks. "But if I have to be honest, I'm more delighted at how happy you look with the car than the gift itself. It's not always you smile like this."

  
Loid smiled while looking at their joined hands. It's not like he noticed he was smiling more sincerely than usual, but since they were on it, he should exploit it for the sake of his role as the perfect husband.

"It's not the car, actually." He looked up at her with a grin. "I just saw a beautiful lady on the streets and realized she's my wife. This made me really happy."

Yor's face was probably the color of her coat right now, maybe she'd take part in the Christmas decoration at home for her to be so red.

Loid debated teasing her a bit more because, secretly, he really liked Yor in red. But here was a honk that made them jump and Bond bark, so they turned to the car to find Anya standing on the driver's seat, little hands on the wheel and big dreams in mind.

  
"I wanna drive!" 

  
"Not until you are way older." Loid warned as he went to retrieve his daughter before she really managed to drive. "Don't step on the seat, you're going to dirt it."

  
"But then I can't see the street." She frowned at him as if he was the one being irrational there. 

  
"You don't need to see the street, _I_ need to see the street." He argued with the same frown. Talking with Anya made him act like a six-year-old, from time to time. "If you promise to not drive on your own until you are adult, you can sit with me while I drive. Just this once."

  
Anya's face lightened up.

  
"Okay!" She said jumping from the driver's seat.

"Is this safe, Loid?" Yor asked half-worriedly at the idea.

  
"It's just some blocks, until we reach a busier highway." He said heading to open the car's trunk that would have to accommodate Bond. Loid lowkey thought the dog was too big for that, but they would learn how to deal with it. "I can also teach you how to drive, later."

  
Yor smiled.

"If you say, so."

The memories they were building together were far more valuable than any car, in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Useless 1960s trivia:  
> \- The Trabant was a popular car brand in East Germany and also seems to be the one used as reference for the Forger's car in the official illustrations (Both the Christmas and the Vacation one). They also were of very low quality when compared to western cars, but seemed to attend the needs of the eastern german working class.
> 
> See you next time!!


End file.
